


Life in the village

by dttwins



Series: Refugees [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 years later and Bilbo reflects on how his life changed for the better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

4 years ago

Bilbo sniffed a little bit, packing the last of his things in the wagon. His gardener was the only one there and he was practically crying "After everything your family have done for them, this is just not right, Master Baggins!"  
"It's all right, Hamfast, there was always something they didn't like about me or my family. Now they have a nice excuse to kick me out. It's fine. I feel even happy a little bit. I am free finally, I'm done pretending to be a normal hobbit. Nothing can save my reputation now and it means I can do whatever I want, love whoever I want, maybe I'll get myself a dwarf!" Bilbo laughed joyfully.   
"Now I left arrangements, so you will get paid still, I know you will take good care of my garden, I will see my grandfather, so he will be informed. If something happens, if you don't get money or they try to take Bag End, please, don't hesitate to contact him"   
Hamfast smiled for the first time "I dare say Thain coming to deal with trespasses will be a nice fright for Lobelia" Bilbo laughed again "So you also think she'll come sniffing the moment I am gone?"   
The gardener scowled "We both know that woman is responsible for what happened! Despicable! Don't you worry, Master Baggins! I'll defend your home!" Bilbo sniffed again no trace of laughter on his face "I no longer have a home, Hamfast. But don't worry about protection! Those dwarfs, who saved me, they would help me seal the house completely. I dare say they won't even be able to break the door!" Hamfast laughed for the first time. "Nicely done, Master Baggins! Nicely done !"


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day when he would turn 37 and Bilbo was so very busy. A lot happened during those 4 years. After talking to Thain and buying the land and houses now called the Refugees, Bilbo and his merry band of dwarves moved into a village. Those first nights, they only managed to clean couple of rooms and a pantry, and of course after Bilbo insisted the kitchen. And so they made one big room a giant bed roll and went to sleep all piled up together. And even the days after when one smial was cleaned and repaired and they moved to another, somehow they all still went to sleep in that one room. Bilbo, still plagued by nightmares and scared of being alone, was so grateful!  
Bilbo tried to stay true to his hobbit traditions, but one thing dwarves and hobbits had in common, was that they liked to be occupied. Bilbo was busy and he was always busy. Cooking for his dwarves, cleaning, gardening, the dwarves hunted, so the meat had to be preserved for winter, and before he knew it first caravan came, and then there were more dwarves to be fed, and then on top of his usual things to do, Bilbo somehow found himself teaching little dwarves to write and read in Westron, and some history.   
On top of that there was a usual struggle with Thorin... it took one year! One year just to make the stubborn dwarf understand that he was not a child and that hobbits aged differently and he was a young gentlehobbit in his prime! Bilbo thought how he interacted with Fili and Kili, Ori and Gimli and couple of younger dwarves finally made Thorin realize that he was an adult, and not a small dwarfing running around like crazy (Fili and Kili). It was strange how they only listened to their mother Dis and him. Might be those favorite scones of theirs, one threat of not baking for them anymore and they were like angels. Well, close enough.   
Thorin and Bilbo finally started courting after hobbit's 34th birthday party. And what a mess that was. Just like his first birthday with dwarves. Apparently the dwarves gifted presents! And to think his coming of age party was spent with dwarves mostly, only a bunch of Took cousins and Hamfast and family making a trip to see him. But Bilbo wouldn't change it for the world. Even when all the hobbits looked at him strangely, when he accepted the presents, as well as giving his away, it was easy to deal with: they decided a long time ago, dwarves would follow their tradition, and Bilbo his. The key was communication. They had some small arguments, wide eyes all around when they found some traditions so very strange, but after a year of living together it was like a smoothly running cart.   
Mind you, both dwarves and hobbits were very stubborn race, and even after 4 years Bilbo knew they were planning his gifts for some time. How could they not, when it was their favorite hobbit's birthday? Bilbo the Bagginshield they called him, for he shielded them from harm and hunger and has given them a shelter, and a home. Bilbo himself cringed every time he heard that. The dwarves had saved him that day, they became family, how could he do any less? Nobody listened to his rants on the topic though, so Bilbo decided to just pretend it didn't exist, Bagginshield, nope, don't know what you are talking about!  
Bilbo finished his pipe and stretched, he had so many things to do, food to cook, thank Yavana that nowadays there were more hobbits living in this village. He didn't have to explain what a party tree and where it was to them! In fact, some hobbit lasses had already organized the dwarfs to carry the heavy tables and benches towards the tree!   
The hobbit got up from his garden bench, better start preparing, today was important. And no it wasn't because of his birthday, well, partly. You see, for the past 2 weeks Bilbo was busy hitting to a certain blue eyed dwarf that there was only one present that could make him the happiest hobbit in the Shire, and that present was a night spent together with his love, preferably naked. Hmmm, he forgot to mention chocolate, and strawberries, and wine, oh well, Bilbo would it himself then, all that he needed was Thorin, willing and ready. He hoped no hobbit would be offended if they left the party a bit early, and that dwarves comments would be only mildly lewd.


End file.
